1. Technical Field
This application relates to a drilling tool with a drilling member and a tool head exchangeably fixed thereon by means of a driving connector formed on the front-face end, the driving connector comprising a driving adaptor and a driving web extending over the tool center and engaging the driving adaptor. This application also relates to a tool head for such a drilling tool.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Such a drilling tool is disclosed in WO 2004/087355 A1. The drilling member includes, as a driving adaptor, a slot located on the front-face end, extending over the entire drilling-member diameter and laterally defined by two driving tangs. On the drilling head, the driving web also extends over the entire diameter range. The driving web includes an additional centering pin disposed centrally in its middle. The drilling head is fixed on the drilling member by means of radially oriented securing screws.
During the machining operation, the drilling tool is clamped by a clamping shank adjacent to the drilling member in a machine tool driving the drilling tool. The arising torques have to be transmitted via the driving connector. The high torques entail the risk that the driving tangs on the drilling member are resiliently expanded. Due to the radially oriented securing screws, there is an axial gap between the drilling member and the drilling head, which in operation may cause problems with the evacuation of the chips. In addition, the drilling member is weakened by the radial securing screws passed through the driving tangs. Finally, the centering pin arranged in the center weakens the core cross-section of the drilling-member adaptor.
At least one embodiment of the application is based on the task to provide a drilling tool with an exchangeable tool head, which is suitable for very high stresses.